elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talvas Fathryon
is a Dunmer conjurer and Neloth's apprentice. He can be found in Tel Mithryn. Background Talvas strives constantly to impress Neloth, to prove himself as an apprentice who is worth the time and effort to teach. Unfortunately, it seems that almost all of his efforts are in vain, as Neloth berates him at every turn and constantly considers him inept. The Dragonborn first encounters Talvas during one such attempt to prove himself, trying to perform Conjure Ash Guardian -- a particularly tricky spell that only Neloth had mastered at the time. Talvas fails to do it properly, which results in the From the Ashes quest. Interactions From the Ashes Talvas attempts to summon an Ash Guardian, but the incantation goes awry and he needs the Dragonborn to put down the rampaging creature. While the Dragonborn is fighting the unsuccessfully summoned Ash Guardian, Talvas runs off to keep Neloth distracted. Conjuration training Talvas offers master level training in Conjuration. If he is gained as a follower, the money paid for training can be taken back from his inventory. Merchant Talvas sells a wide variety of spell tomes, including the rare Conjure Ash Guardian spell tome. He also sells miscellaneous soul gems. Follower Talvas can be gained as a follower if he is helped during the quest "From the Ashes". As a follower he can also be asked to become a steward for a homestead. If he is killed he will drop around 2500 Coins, as well as Adept Robes of Conjuration. Combat Talvas uses Destruction spells like Firebolt and Ice Storm. He also may conjure a Flame Atronach or a Frost Atronach, and he equips any armor given to him. Crime If asked to steal an item he will reply with "Not for you, not for anyone." But in some cases he will steal if the owner of said object has been killed. Conversations Heart Stones What is a heart stone?: "Heart stones are only found on Solstheim as far as I know. Master Neloth believes they may be fragments from inside Red Mountain that were flung here during the huge eruption two hundred years ago." Tel Mithryn What is this place?: "This is Master Neloth's tower. He's a Telvanni Wizard." Telvanni? Who are the Telvanni?: "You've never heard of the great houses of Morrowind? House Telvanni is the house of the master wizard, one of the ruling houses of Morrowind. Master Neloth is one of the oldest and most respected members of House Telvanni." Do you work with Neloth?: "Not so much with, as for. I hate Master Neloth. He's not teaching me the art of sorcery." Is Master Neloth a good teacher?: "Um. Well, he is a great wizard. It's a great honor for him to have taken me as his apprentice. To be honest, it's horrible. He's very unpleasant and hardly teaches me anything. Sometimes he uses me in his experiments. Even so, I pick up a lot from just watching him." Trivia *Talvas will not become hostile if he sees the Dragonborn transforming into a Werewolf or Vampire Lord. However, this must be done outside of Tel Mithryn, otherwise he will simply join Neloth in the attack. Bugs *Other followers that share his voice type/actor may use his lines instead of their own. The follower's mouth will move as if he is saying his regular line but Talvas' line is heard. *Talvas may stop selling goods including spell tomes. Cause unknown but may have to do with using him as a follower. This makes any spells that can only be bought from Talvas unobtainable, and this can never be resolved on consoles. This might fix if the Dragonborn is at the tower. * Follow me. I need your help, may appear twice in his dialogue box Appearances * ru:Талвас Фатрион de:Talvas Fathryon Category:Dragonborn: Males Category:Dragonborn: Dunmer Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards